The Skyline
by itsaftale
Summary: Trust me. Love me. But it isn't me. What happened after Flora met a totally different guy, different from everything she wanted in her Prince Charming. He asked her to dance; he showed her his favorite place. The Skyline. He earned her trust and love. But, what happens when she finds out that he is an entirely different person?
1. Nice To Meet You, Part I

**The Skyline**

 **Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You, Part I**

* * *

 _"When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth."_

 _Jess C. Scott_

 _(Listen to 'Perfect' by One Direction for this chapter)_

* * *

 _ **Flora**_

"Oh, come on, Bloom, we're going to find you a beautiful dress and then you'll be the most beautiful girl at the dance." I reassured Bloom.

Oh, yes, the dance. Every year, a dance is held at Alfea to welcome the freshman fairies. Although, I'm the type of person who lives in her books/plants and do not talk much, I love ball dances. The dancing, the romantic atmosphere. But, I'm the type of a person who'd never dance with a boy in front of these many people; I'm too shy or you could say, a little socially awkward. Maybe, that is the reason I've never had a boyfriend. So, currently, the girls and I are preparing for the dance. Musa, Tecna, Stella and I are so excited, but, Bloom isn't

Bloom, being Bloom was not in the mood of attending the Dance because she didn't have a dress and Stella, being Stella wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Bloom, I'm finding you a dress and you're going to the dance, and, you'll dance the night away with one of the cute boys from Red Fountain. And I bet they're going to be plenty." Stella said with a sheepish grin.

Of course, there will be a lot of cute boys; it's Red Fountain. I, Flora, am a hopeless romantic. I've always wanted a Prince Charming with midnight blue eyes and tall figure who will always be there for me; who is poetic and sensitive.

"Bloom, that's enough! We're going shopping!" I heard Stella yell and Tecna groaning which made me snap out of my thoughts. Sometimes, I just wanna sit there and dream. Ah, well.

Since Stella said we're going shopping, yes, you read it right, **we're** going to shopping, because when Stella says the world, 'shopping' it follows with all five of us roaming in the city of Magix, an hour of getting lost, and coming home after 12 hours with at least 20 bags. Literally.

Where was I? Right, so we're going shopping to buy Bloom a dress.

* * *

The ball had started. The Trix were defeated. And Bloom finally found a dress perfect for her. Stella's ring is also safe, so right now, it was time to celebrate. Bloom was already dancing with Sky; he's a boy from Red Fountain. Well, Stella was right; a lot of cute guys are here, but I didn't like any. I just standing by the bar, taking a sip from my drink as Musa talked. I know Musa was crushing on one of the friends of Sky, his name was Riven? I guess.

"Would you like to dance with me, Flora, please," Musa realized that I was hardly paying any attention to what she was saying and I looked up as she snapped fingers in front of me and continued, "God, Flora, I asked you if you would like to dance a hundred times!" she practically yelled.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I replied with a weak smile.

"Excuse me," I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned about to see who it was; it was boy and he continued, "Would you like to dance with me?"

I noticed the boy carefully now; he was tall, with caramel skin, lighter than mine, and black hair. He was undeniably attractive, but the thing that captivated me to stare at him the most, was his icy blue gaze. "I…um," I froze. I didn't know what to say. I've never danced with a boy before, well, except for my dad, so I turned to Musa for help, "I'm sorry, but I was going to stay here with my friend."

He looked over to Musa and she smirked, and he took the chance, "Would you mind if I borrow your date for a while?"

Musa just shrugged, "Sure, have fun." She turned on her heels before she winked at me which earned a chuckle from the boy and went over to a couple of people which I didn't know, no surprise there, and started talking to them.

I looked back at him, and smiled weakly. He offered his hand and I took it as he took me towards the place where the others were dancing. Stella looked at me and raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

He took my hands and placed them on his broad shoulders and put his hands on my waist which took a bit by surprise. I realized what he was wearing; unlike every other boy here, he had messy hair, black skinny jeans a white shirt with a loose tie and a black blazer. It was kind of weird to be wearing these kind of clothes to a formal event and now I regret not just wearing my flower pajamas.

His touch was gentle but it was awkward. I was feeling uncomfortable and I'm pretty sure he noticed it and he spoke to fill the awkward silence, "You didn't tell me your name." I was just looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with him. There was something about his eyes that just made me forget everything. I shot up and he just chuckled. It took me a moment to realize what he had said and replied, "Um… sorry, yeah, I'm Flora. And you are…?"

He looked into my eyes and I held my breath; we were pretty close. Closer than we should be, but I couldn't just push him away, we were dancing together and I agreed, so…

My chest almost brushed with his, and I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding for a long time. I didn't know what to do. I had to look somewhere else. Other than his eyes, they were making me forget everything; it was like he was using some sort of charm spell.

Instead of looking anywhere else, I chose to look at his lips. Not the best choice. Probably the worst. They were perfectly shaped. He took eyes off of mine and came a bit closer; close to my ear and answered the question I asked him that I forgot because I was busy admiring his beautiful features.

"Let us just not learn my name," his soft raspy voice continued, "Anyways; there is a very little possibility that you will see me again, and if you do, it would awkward, just like right now."

My mouth was left open; he understood that it was awkward for me. His aura was different; he was different. He wasn't flirtatious like all the other guys I've met.

"Well, I told you my name so you _have to_ tell me yours; it's common curtsy." I said with a smile as twirled me around and brought me back to his chest with a grin on his face.

"You can call me anything."

"Why, you don't have a name?" I said with a smile.

"I don't know, do I?" we were both smiling like crazy people. Even though, I just met him, I felt safe in his arms. He was nothing like I would describe my Prince Charming to be, but he made me smile. Okay, I know, just because people make you smile, doesn't mean you like them but he was different.

I played along with his little 'name spree' and said, "Let me guess, your parents chose a really weird name for you."

"I do not believe so; it is exceptional, though. Make a feral guess." His language was so rich. He spoke like a history teacher.

"I don't know," I continued as I thought of all the unique names I could think of, "umm… Francisco?"

He laughed lightly at my answer. That was the best I could come up with. Where do you find exceptional names?

"Well, that is best I could come up with. Just tell me your name." I retorted and kind of sounded like a small child. "Okay, it starts with 'e', now could you make a guess?" he gave me a hint with a smirk on his face; he was enjoying watching me get annoyed.

"Hmm… 'e', okay, is it 'Ezra'?" I made a hopeful guess.

"Close," my smile grew wider that I'd at least made fair guess and he continued, "It is Eros."

Eros. What and amazing name. Eros; I liked it. In a book, I read that 'Eros' stands for 'love'.

"Your name's meaning is 'love'. It's beautiful." I said with a smile that wasn't going to leave my face anytime soon.

"It is a good thing that you know the significance of name; it is striking, actually."

* * *

We'd been dancing for a while and got a bit tired so Eros offered to grab me and him a drink. We went towards the bar. I couldn't see any of the girls nearby which was a good thing because if they saw me with a boy, they'd gang up on me and the boy. Every girl's story.

When we reached to the bar I heard Eros say, "Uh… two non-alcoholics, please."

"Eros." I said without looking at him. His head shot up and he looked at me, "hmm?" he asked me.

My face broke into a grin one more time, "Nothing, I just wanted say your name."

He just chuckled and looked at the people dancing and sighed, "Flora?"

"Hmm…?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say your name." he said as he handed me my drink. I took a sip out of it, smiling, and he spoke up again, "Flora?"

I brought my drink down as he faced me and came a little closer, "It was nice to meet you."

I felt butterflies in my stomach when he said that. _He feels nice that he met me. But, that's a common thing to say. Never mind, it was amazing he said it._

"It was nice to meet you, too, Eros," he smiled at my reply and faced the people dancing one more time and I continued, "I've got a question, though." His head snapped in my direction and he narrowed his eyes.

"I noticed that you have a very rich vocabulary, do you like reading?"

His smile grew wider, "I _worship_ reading."

"I do too," I looked at my drink and continued, "So you go to Red Fountain?"

"Uh…no." he said in monotone. Wait, what? If he doesn't go to Red Fountain, he isn't invited to the ball. If he isn't invited to the ball, he… he's an imposter. What have I done? I've been dancing and talking with an imposter. Oh, Griselda will kill me. Wait, what if he is a serial killer?

"Don't worry, I'm not an imposter or a slaughterer, but I'm sure you have a vivid imagination, Flora."

Oh my God, I said that out loud. "I didn't mean it like that… I mean, I did, but that's different… please, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm a friend of Faragonda; she invited me." He said in a soothing voice and I let out a sigh.

But, then it hit me, "Wait, you said 'Faragonda' instead of 'Miss Faragonda', how old are you?"

"Uh… I'm 19."

He said that without looking at me and now I realized he was avoiding contact with me. He was scared that maybe he'll say something that he shouldn't. I kept staring at him. His eyes were so beautiful. They were striking and his skin made them pop even more. His lips were perfectly shaped and I just wanted to touch them so bad. His hair had volume and they seemed soft.

He finally turned to look at me and caught me staring. I quickly looked in another direction and a smile formed on his lips.

"Can I ask you something, _Flora?_ " he asked me. The way he says my name is so… nice? I just love hearing it come out of his mouth with his soft raspy voice. It always sends butterflies in my stomach.

"Sure." I replied and looked at my glass; it was empty now. I kept it on the bar's counter and looked at him.

He signed, "Do you trust me?" he said looking into my eyes and made me freeze with his. It was like I could keep staring at them. My mouth was also open because of his question.

"I don't follow, what do you…" he cut me off.

"Just be forthright, do you trust me?"

A million things rushed into my head at that time. But I don't know why I said it but it just came out, "Yes."

He kept looking at me in disbelief and I repeated, "I trust you, Eros."

He took my hand and dragged me out of the ball room, and that's when I started to tense up. What if he wanted to…? Ew, what am I thinking? Get your mind of the gutter, Flora.

He was smiling and it looked kind of creepy. What if he really is a slaughterer? Just as I thought of it his snapped in my direction and he raised an eyebrow. "Flora, I think I told you I'm not a slaughterer."

What is it with him? How does he know everything I feel? "Where are we going?" I asked out of curiosity and worry. "I'm just taking you somewhere. Don't worry; it's just a beautiful place I'd like to show you."

Huh. That just made me calm down. We walked out of the building and were now in the gardens past the stairs.

"Where is it? There is chance I already know about it." I said.

"I'm pretty sure you don't."

We were out of the school and into the woods. The fear came back again. He stopped and faced me with made crash into his chest. "You do trust me, right? Because if you feel I'm a danger to you, we could go back." He asked me. Suddenly, those words made me melt. He was so kind. God, why was he like that?

"No, I trust you. Now, let's go because we have to come back before the ball ends or I'll be dead; Griselda will kill me." I replied as I took his hand. His signature smile formed on his lips and we went further into the woods.

Soon enough, we were past the woods and in front of a water body. No, it wasn't Lake Roccaluce.

It was a sea. A not so very wide, but a beautiful clear lake. Past that, to the left, was a storm of lights, more like lamps?

"Those lights are so beautiful." I said I felt a touch on shoulder and turned to see Eros with thoughtful eyes, "Those are not lights, that's a skyline."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back with a new story. What not back… but, that's different.**

 **Did you guys like this story? More than that, did you like Eros? Please let me know if you want to continue this story through the reviews. Love you all who took the time to read this.**

 **If you read my other story, "The Story of My Life" don't worry, I'm not dropping it. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Nice To Meet You, Part II

Sorry, for not updating sooner. A special thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorite-d this story; I love you all.

* * *

 **The Skyline**

 **Chapter 2: Nice To Meet You, Part II**

* * *

 _"Being temporary doesn't make something matter any less, because the point isn't for how long, the point is that it happened."_  
 _― Robyn Schneider, Extraordinary Means_

 _(Listen to 'Stick Around' by Akon and Motama for this chapter)_

* * *

 **Flora**

" _Those_ are not lights; _that_ is a skyline."

What? I didn't know that we could see the Magix skyline from here. This is nothing like the photos I saw on the internet when I searched 'Magix Skyline'.

It was more beautiful. The lights were dimmer and the lake gave out a beautiful reflection. That did look like lights, but who would have so many lights? I looked over at Eros who was looking over at the skyline with an uncertain look in his eyes. His eyes were standing out in the mere light but the moonlight made the gloom go away. It was making Eros's defined jaw line look even more defined. His messy hair made him look more attractive.

"It is beautiful; I think it is beautiful." I spoke up but he still kept his eyes at the skyline. "You do?" he asked me. I didn't understand his question at first. He led me here so that I could see it and now I think he doesn't like it himself.

"Yes, I do like it. Don't you?" I asked him.

He chuckled and looked my way, "It's just for show."

I didn't understand what he meant by that, 'Just for show'? I don't think someone would build a skyline for just a show.

"All signify something," Eros continued, "and do you know what that skyline signifies, Flora? All and sundry have a dark side."

"So biblical." I said and he chuckled at it.

"It is. It really is. Everyone has a sinister side that we cover up with luminous things. Everyone is wedged between what they want to be, what the world wants them to be and what they really are. They get so lost in becoming in what the world wants them to be that they forget who they really are in that route."

What he was saying had me thinking what kind of person I am.

"Flora, it's a… cover-up. Nothing about those lights is real. You know, what happens after the lights are out? When we are alone? We don't usually share our pain when h lights are on, but as soon as we're alone we cry, we blame ourselves for every sin."

I kept staring at Eros as he spoke those words with meaning so deep I got lost into them. How could someone be so wise and well aware so someone's thoughts? How could someone be so understanding and cares of feelings? I've never met someone like Eros and I'm glad that I did.

I'm glad that I took his hand to dance. I'm glad that I told him my name. I'm glad that I trusted him; I'm glad for his existence.

He looked at me and I held his gaze. I took see the water in his eyes. He is definitely one of the people who is a loner and understands people's problems.

"You must be thinking that I'm just some weird guy who speaks rubbish." he spoke.

It hurt me when he said that. He's not weird. He's amazing; he's like treasure to me. It's funny how it could take someone years to earn someone's trust and he just stole mine in a blink of an eye.

"No you're not. Why are you so wise?" I asked in a joking manner.

He sighed, "Well, maybe, I'm Edward Cullen in disguise. Who knows?"

I parted my lips to speak something but instead sighed and looked at the lake. I took a step towards the water body and sat down to admire its 'fake' beauty. I sure that I heard Eros chuckle behind and I felt his presence next to me as he sat down.

"Okay, time to hit the road." Eros stood up and took my hand making me do the same.

"What? Why? I liked it here." I whined like a baby and he laughed at it.

"Everyone likes it here. But, we've got to make one little stop before dropping you back to your college."

He took my hand and made me stand up with him. "So, where are we going?" I asked him and chuckled, "Oh, you'll see." He ended his sentence with a mischievous smirk.

I didn't know what his personality really was. I mean, for a second he's all dark and mysterious and another he's just a cheeky guy from rom-com.

* * *

He led me out of the woods and standing in front of a black car, "Okay, so we are gonna gets a little vengeance from someone." I arched an eyebrow and he sighed, "Don't very we're not going to kill anyone. Thought, I'd make this night a little fun for you." I sighed with relief and he rolled his eyes.

We went over to the car and opened the front seat for me, "My lady?" he held out a hand which just made me laugh and blush at the same time. I took it and got into the front seat. As soon as I got into the car my clothes changed from the dress I was wearing to a hoodie and some skinny jeans with a pair of sneakers in a blink of eye. I didn't know that he practiced magic. I was startled at first but I let it go.

Eros also got in, "Nice hoodie." he commented with a smirk on his face and started the engine. "Nice car." I replied.

It looked like it was gonna take some time for us to reach to the destination and I turned the radio on; 'Perfect' by One Direction started playing.

I know guys don't usually like One Direction but I love them, and Eros didn't mind. He was so busy driving.

 _I might be never be knight in shining armor,_

 _I might never be the one you take home to mother,_

 _And I might never be the one who brings you flowers._

 _But I can be the one, be the one; tonight._

My soul sank in the words. It is funny how can a piece of music convey everything you wanna say while a thousand words in the dictionary can't help.

The song fitted what Eros stood for in my mind. He wasn't a knight in shining armor or the one that I would take home to my mom; he's a little different than what she'd expect me to be with. But, he made me feel happy; he was perfect, for the moment, at least. He kind of had a bad boy vibe, somewhere. Mostly, it was the hair, I guess.

I titled my head towards the window and starting humming the song.

 _But, if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms,_

 _And if you like having secret little rendezvous,_

 _If you like to do the things that we know we shouldn't do,_

 _Then, baby, I'm perfect; baby, I'm perfect for you._

I looked at Eros who was just too busy looking at the road; his eyes focused. A smile formed my face by just looking at him.

He stopped the car and I realized that we were where we wanted to be. We were standing in front of a big mansion. It was incredible but I didn't see any guards outside. It was weird for no guard to be there.

He walked over to the window and motioned me to follow him. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He held my hand firmly and smirked, "Hold on tight."

I did so. He grabbed me by my waist and inhaled heavily. He opened his eyes and smiled; we were flying up to the roof. For a second, I couldn't believe that he was a magician.

The roof was a little different; it had a part that was made of glass. You could easily look inside. And we did look inside. The glass gave a view of a girl's bedroom. I don't know if it was good or bad thing. Eros said that we were going to get revenge. He wasn't going to hurt her, right?

Soon, a girl emerged from the other side of the room. She had olive skin, deep brown eyes and long curled brown hair; she had striking confidence. She jumped on her surprisingly large bed.

"She's smoking hot, right?" I heard Eros say and turned my head in his direction while he was still busy watching the girl.

"Umm… yeah, she's beautiful." I said with disappointment. I didn't like the fact that Eros called her 'hot' and I didn't receive any compliment from him. His head finally turned in my direction. Arching an eyebrow he said, "She's hot, not beautiful; there's a big difference."

"Who is she? And why am I here invading a girl's privacy, _with you?_ "

"I don't know. You tell me. If you didn't want to be here, why did you even come to see the skyline with me?"

 _Because I like your personality and I wanna spend time with you._

He had a point. If I didn't wanna to there, why did I even follow him? I wasn't able to say anything and kept staring at his icy blue eyes. He just smiled and said, "Shake it off."

"You didn't tell me who she is. And whose house is this?" I said

"It's my home. And she's my housemate, I guess." He answered in a monotone without looking at me. I didn't like it when he gave me divided attention.

 _What? He lives with that ridiculously hot girl and there is no way that they haven't… you know_ , I thought.

"Don't worry; we we're not doing _that,_ she's my friend, we'd never do that," he continued and I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "I mean, yeah, Kat's hot but I go for the beautiful ones." He started observing Kat's actions again who was busy reading a magazine.

"Have you ever met one?" I asked out of curiosity and his head turned in my direction again. His blue eyes pierced my emerald ones. His voice softened and he came a bit closer.

"I'm talking to one right now."

His words made me blush. Like I blushed pretty hard. My cheeks were on fire. _He called me beautiful._

"So… how are we gonna take the revenge you were talking about?" I asked.

"You wanna know what we're gonna do?" I nodded and he continued with a smirk on his face, "You're gonna go in her room, put an allergic spell on her, and then as soon as you're finished, I'll get you out."

"What?! I'm not doing that! I don't even know the girl!"

Eros rolled his eyes and kept his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry. You won't be hurting her that much. She's pretty strong. In fact, she's stronger than me. And she kinda played a prank like that on me, so I'm just returning the favor with a little help from a friend."

"Fine." I said and he smiled. He leaned in closer and whispered his revenge in my ear. His hot breath gave me shivers. When he finally told me the last part and was ready to put it into action, we went down from the terrace. He went to the front door and I was teleported in Kat's closet.

He said that if I feel like Kat's aware just get out of the closet and run like hell. I didn't even know if I was getting out at all but since it was just a prank, I agreed. I trusted Eros.

Damn, Kat's closet was goals. It was as big as Stella's closet. It had almost everything you'd find at a shop but it didn't have many colors. Seemed like Kat's more of the solid colors girl. Just black, white, grey, blue and deep purple.

I heard Eros's voice as he entered Kat's room.

"Well, you don't usually come into my room? What happened at the party? Couldn't find someone like _her_?" I heard a girl's voice so assumed that it belonged to Kat. I didn't know what she meant by _her_? Who was she talking about?

"No. Just some pimply sixteen year-olds. I'm never going there again. It was dreadful." Eros replied. I opened the closet slightly, enough space for me look what was happening. Kat was still on her bed with her eyes glued on Eros and her long toned legs on the floor. _It's weird that she doesn't have silk sheets. Oh, sorry. There they are._

I looked further to see Eros leaning on her door, his jacket off of him, tie loose and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. He looked very… hot?

"Come on, downstairs. Hope that you're hungry." Eros said. He was distracting her so that I could cast the spell. I hoped that he didn't mean what he said about the party. What if I meant nothing to him and he just took me to play with her friend?

"Fine, I'm starving anyway. You look hot, dude." Kat said jumping from her bed. Her tall figure went close to Eros's and he just got out of the room rolling his eyes.

I made sure that Kat wasn't in the room and got out of the closet. I went near her bed and tried a spell that I recently learned from Professor Palladium's class. It would make your body burn for some time. That should be it. I heard Kat coming because she was yelling, "Seven million people in the world and you're the one I wound up living with. Great! You're a bitch, Eros!" she yelled on top of her lungs. I heard Eros laughing outside and wondered what happened.

I heard the door open and I freaked out.

I read the spell and I was successful. I ran to the window as soon as I can and ran outside like hell and hoped that she didn't see was the fastest I've ever ran and was soon was standing near Eros's car. I saw Eros get out of the front door and he smiled. He came near me and said, "So… what did you do?"

"I did a burning spell on her sheets. When she touches them, her skin will burn for a few minute." I said with a chuckle. Eros seemed amused, "Not so good, are you now?"

I just smiled.

"Time to get you home." I nodded. He sighed and said, "One more thing Flora, have a little courage. The way you felt tonight, that is the way you should feel your whole life. It's always now or never."

* * *

I didn't understand what he meant by that, I opened my mouth to speak something but I was then standing in front of my dorm room, wearing the same clothes as I was wearing earlier. It was like never left this place.

I entered my room and the other girls were already there and talking about their night. Their heads turned in my direction, "Where were you?" Bloom asked softly.

"Just here and there. I'm not late, am I?" I asked.

"No, you're not," Stella continued with a mischievous smirk on her face, "But, who was the hottie you were dancing and laughing with?"

 _Oh, god. This isn't gonna end well._ "That was Eros. He was just a guy I met. Nothing else." I replied as fast as I could, tried to end the conversation, and jumped on my bed, taking my heels off. Eros wasn't any guy I just met. He was someone special.

"Hot name." Stella said.

"Hot guy." Musa replied. I just rolled my eyes and kept quiet for the rest of the night just listening and smiling while the others talked.

 _I just hope that I see him again._

* * *

 **So, that was chapter two and the end of the 'Nice to meet you' segment. Hope that you liked it.**

 **P.S. I imagine Kat as Nina Dobrev. So should you, I suggest that. Can't find someone like Eros though. You can think of Flora as Taylor Hill.**

 **So what do you think will happen next? Will Flora and Eros meet again? How Eros does know Faragonda? What about Helia, is he ever gonna be there? Why do you think Kat and Eros live together and hate each other? Please let me know your theories through the reviews.**

 **Love, ITSAFTALE.**


	3. Space Between

Yay! Two updates in less than 4 days! The reason I wasn't updating the story was that I didn't get much time. My exams are ongoing but are about to end, so, maybe I can update 2 times a week or even more. Let me know what you want in the reviews.

FINALLY! I FOUND SOMEONE LIKE EROS! Look at the cast members for now:

 **Eros: pin/AcVskAd9JmMAJapvN53AnM009awd_g1aODpifNhfB2dBZvR-LTE2AWk/**

 **Kat: pin/567031409313514111/**

 **Flora: pin/305470787211242476/**

 **DO NOT FORGET TO ADD THE URL OF PINTEREST FIRST.  
**

Enjoy, the next chapter of The Skyline!

* * *

 **The Skyline**

 **Chapter 3: Space Between  
**

* * *

" _The only thing standing between you and I is reality."  
_

 _(Listen to 'Count On Me' by Bruno Mars for this chapter)_

* * *

 **(SIX YEARS LATER)**

 **Flora**

It's been six years since my first year at Alfea. My life completely changed. I thought that I was going to live like a normal fairy but the moment I met Bloom, it all changed. My life was an adventure. My friends made it worth living for , I faced a lot of problems along the way, but I didn't stop living. Everyday was the best day of my life. Now, I barely even think of Eros.

Sure, I used to. I missed him the most, after he left me at Alfea. For the following week, I had hope that I'd meet him again, but I never did. I tried going back to his home, but thought that it would be strange for me to go chase after him like a clingy person. We were just those people who met one night, we talked, we had things in common, and then, that was it. There was nothing more to it.

I used to feel a strong feeling; an urge to be with him. I had never felt like that before. I couldn't shake it. The feeling remained there for the rest of the year. But, as the second year started, I barely thought of him. The girls pushed me to talk to him at the time but they gave up soon. Though, there was one time where I felt very close to him.

It was my birthday; my seventeenth birthday. The girls threw me a huge party. The boys were invited, too. It was great. At the end of the night after the boys were gone and the girls and I were going to sleep, I felt like he was there with me. After that night, I forgot about him. I had moved on to bigger and better things.

I met Helia and Layla the same year. Helia took my breath away. He was there for me, and I was there for him. We were perfect for each other. That is what my friends said and that is true, I think so. He makes me happy.

 **I love him; he loves me.**

* * *

It was my 23rd birthday. Stella planned a party for me at a property that belonged to Stella's father, nearby Magix. It was like a small get-together, just the way I liked it. Though, there were new people, Nex, who is Layla's boyfriend now and Daphne was coming, too.I went with a simple classy look as flashy wasn't my style. Helia came by my place to take me there. I was getting ready, putting on a pendant that my mom gave on my 17th birthday, and I heard the knocking on the door. I knew it was Helia; I adjusted my hair and opened the door.

"Hi, honey." Helia said in a dramatic manner holding his arms out waiting for me to hug him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck; he hugged me back.

When I reached the place with Helia at evening, it was completely different than I thought. Let me give you a tip, if you want to throw a party in your way, never let Stella take care of it.I didn't know half of the people there. Some were from Red Fountain and some were from Alfea. The place was pretty big so there was no problem for space. Except just one little thing, someone brought alcohol. That was it. I don't like alcohol. Musa was playing some song with some band from a third-world nation that I know nothing about and it was loud. People were dancing; it just wasn't my scene.

I looked up to Helia and smiled at him politely, "Nothing like I expected, but I can roll with it."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "You should, because, incoming." He pointed towards Stella who was dragging Bloom with her and they approached me and Helia.

"So do you like it?" Stella squealed.

"Yeah, it's great. Thank you, for all of this." I hugged her and Bloom. They said goodbye and probably went to Sky and , the music stopped. It was weird because Musa never turns the music off at parties. A girl, popped up on what seemed like a stage where Musa was performing. Another weird thing because it's always Musa who sings. The crowd also went quiet and people stopped dancing.

The girl had dark brown curly hair, olive skin and a tall figure. She seemed pretty familiar to me. She was also dressed pretty took the mic and started speaking with confidence, "Happy birthday, Flora. Umm… there's a pretty good chance, you don't know me, but you do know the person who sent me here with his gift. It's a special shout out to you from love."

I looked surprised. I looked over to Helia and he just shrugged. Jealously wasn't an issue with Helia because hr trusted me no matter what. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Bloom, Stella, Layla and Tecna standing beside me.

"What is she talking about?" Tecna asked me.

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

Someone shouted, "Well, tell that desperate bitch that she has a boyfriend!"And I'm pretty sure that it was Nex. The girl didn't seem to be affected by anything that he smirked and continued, "Listen carefully to the words, Flora." She turned around and whispered something in the band's lead singer's ear. He nodded and told something to the rest of the members. Music started playing; she started singing but what surprised me most was what she was singing. Her voice was beautiful.

 _If you ever find stuck in the middle of the sea,_

 _I'll sail the world, to find you_

 _If you were ever find yourself in the dark and you can't see,_

 _I'll be the light, to guide you_

 _Find out what we're made of_

 _When we call our friends to help us out in need,_

 _You can count on me, like 1, 2, 3,_

 _I'll be there._

 _And I know when I need it,_

 _I can count on you, like, 4, 3, 2,_

 _You'll be there_

' _Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

The voice that seemed familiar, the face that was recognizable belonged to Kat. It was Kat!I'd never been this happy to see someone like Kat. Kat didn't mean anything to me. But, she lived with Eros perhaps that meant that Eros sent her there." _It's a special shout out to you from love."_ Then, it hit me: 'Eros' meant love. Eros sent Kat here. He meant all those words in the song. He was still my friend. He remembered me. Maybe he was here.

I couldn't contain the happiness I felt when I realized that Eros still remembers me. All that was forgotten came back in pieces. It was like a kaleidoscope of memories and it came rushing back, the whole night. I remembered him. I felt pain in my chest. Suddenly, I was feeling depressed. I wasn't sad; I was feeling depressed. I kept thinking in that moment that how could a single connection to him made me forget everything that I'd build up in my life. I wanted to be with him, right then. I wanted him. I needed him at the moment.

I was visibly unwell and Helia noticed, "Flora, are okay?" he asked me. I looked up to him with a clueless expression. "I don't know what is happening to me."

His expression changed to a concerned one. "We can get out of here, do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"No, I wanna stay. I wanna meet the person who sent her here. I know him."

"Flora, you can't just go after someone you just met. I'm sure it's just someone you might have helped. No need to get all paranoid about it."

"Helia, you don't understand. I have to see him. It's the only chance to meet him again." I said in a pleading voice. He looked confused. The song ended and Kat was leaving.

"What are you talking about…?" I didn't let him continue and went towards Kat. The crowd was too big. I made my way where she was standing earlier but she wasn't there anymore."Happy birthday, Flora!" Musa jumped on me from the back. When she got down I asked her if she knew Kat but she didn't.

"Actually, I don't remember. I don't even know why I let her on the stage. I just remember her asking to give her the mic."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. Something was seriously wrong with that. Why wouldn't Musa remember anything about letting a stranger do what she was supposed to do at her best friend's party?

"You know what? It doesn't matter," I continued waving a hand, "Hey, I'll be right back, forget my phone in Helia's car."

I lied to her to see if Kat was still there. Where could she have possibly gone? I made my way towards the woods nearby. She had to be somewhere near. She wasn't there. I looked around for a good amount of time but gave up. "Flora!" I heard Helia call my name. I looked around and saw him coming towards me. "Flora, are you okay? You just fled and I thought that something might've happened to you!" he said in concern.

"It's okay." I tried to convince him that nothing was wrong. It was a lie. Everything was wrong. Suddenly, I felt a deep concern for Eros, I wanted to meet him. For a moment I felt a thing for Eros that I've only felt around when I'm around Helia.

"It's not okay, Flora. What if…" I cut him off and he touched my arm and I just didn't like it.

"It's okay. Look, I'm fine." I said angrily, taking his hand off of me. He looked in my eyes and nodded. "Sorry! I didn't sleep well and I just- come on; let's go back before Stella goes all crazy about me leaving for a while." I said. What was happening to me?

He arms his arms around my shoulder and we both went back to the party. It was supposed to be a good night. I had fun, I'll admit but I wasn't happy at all. I didn't know why I suddenly cared for Eros so much. I hadn't seen him in six years and still it felt like it was yesterday that I had met him.

* * *

When I went back home, a lot of questions were in my head. Why didn't Musa remember anything about letting Kat sing? Where did Kat go? I tried to put the questions aside by picking up a book that was lying on my nightstand. _I worship reading._ **(Something Eros said in the first chapter)** Eros's memories were popping up in my head. I never thought about them since my 17th birthday. I completely forgot about it.

I got up and went to the kitchen to get some hot tea and my eyes landed on the gift Helia gave me. It was photo album which contained our trips, missions and all the photos we took. With each photo there was a quote that described the photo for each day till my next birthday. I looked at it but I didn't feel anything. Neither my love for Helia nor a shred of happiness.

I looked up to the stars to avoid the facade in my head. _Everyone has a sinister side that we cover up with luminous things. Everyone is wedged between what they want to be, what the world wants them to be and what they really are._ That's what Eros said the night he showed me the phone started ringing. I saw the caller ID; it was Helia. I got worried if he was going to ask me about what happened at the party but I couldn't ignore his call. He always looks out for me. I picked up the phone call, "Hey."

"Hey, you okay?" Helia asked me through the end of the line. I sighed and answered his question, "Yeah, what could possibly happen?"

"I don't know; let's start with you acting all weird when you heard that song someone dedicated you."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know who sang it for me."

"Flora, is there something you'd wanna tell? Is something bothering you?" he asked me with a concerned voice.I couldn't lie to him. Helia deserved the truth, but what could I tell him? I'm just obsessing over a guy I met six years ago who is now dedicating songs to me?"There is something that I wanna tell you, but not now. Not like this. It's nothing wrong. Trust me." I said. Helia didn't speak of a moment.

"It's fine. Good night, I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied and smiled. With that said, I went back to my bed. I didn't need anything else to sleep happily. Talking to Helia always made me happy. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

 _I was sleeping in my room and wind was blowing very fast. The wind was coming inside the room. Bloom was sleeping, but the sound of the windows opening woke me up.I got up from the bed to close the window and saw Eros in the balcony. The sight of him made me gasp lightly. He kept a finger on his mouth as a signal for me to be quiet and gestured me to follow him. I did so. He took me towards the balcony. As soon as we stopped, I wrapped my arms around Eros's was a little taken aback and didn't hug me back. It felt bad. Disappointed, I let go and stood two steps back from him. He couldn't look me in the eye._

" _Where have you been? I missed you!" I hissed so that Bloom wouldn't wake up. He lifted his head up and sighed, "You need to stop looking for me, Flora. You have to find a way to forget me or you'll face consequences that you're not going to like. Yeah, I sent Kat to sing a birthday wish for you, but you need not be friends with me. Not anymore."_

 _He said all those words in a monotone; they came out of his mouth clear. He didn't want to see me. He hated me? Tears were forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe he of all people said that. I stood still._ " _Look, it's not that I hate you," he continued as he cupped my cheek, "But you can't hold on to me either. You need to move on. Live your life to the fullest and remember what I said before: have a little courage in you at all times."_

 _He just vanished in a blink of an eye. A tear rolled down my left cheek and I brushed it off with my hand. I tried to stop the others from coming out. I took a deep breath and let it out. I kept breathing heavily and sat down on the floor but one tear managed to roll down. I didn't know what was happening to me. My chest felt heavy and I couldn't breathe, like I didn't wanna live in that moment.  
_

* * *

"Flora, wake up! It's weekend! We're going shopping!" Stella yelled on the tops of her lungs.

That was a dream. I haven't lost him, yet.

Last night's dream had me shook throughout the morning. I didn't eat much and had to make excuses like 'I'm gonna get food poisoning' and blah-blah.

Later, the girls and I went shopping because of this party Stella wanted us to attend. It was a next week. We were in a store called, 'Miss Magic'. Stella and Bloom were trying out some cocktail dresses while Musa and Tecna went to get some coffee by a café nearby. So it left Layla and I. we decided that we'll check out some shoes since she needed a new pair.

I checking out some boots and Layla broke the silence, "So, what happened last night, and this morning?" she asked.

I flinched and looked in her direction; she was still trying to pick a few shoes. I turned back around to the shoes and answered, "What are you talking about?"

I knew that her eyes were on me now, "Don't play dumb, Flora. Playing dumb actually makes you dumb."

She put the shoes down was then standing beside me. "I don't know I wasn't feeling well." I lied. I avoided eye contact and it was dumb thing to do. I looked at Layla who was now arching an eyebrow. I sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just… a bad dream. I haven't even told Helia about it, and I just… I can't."

"Hey, no problem. I won't pry it out of you." Layla said in a soothing voice.

"Thanks." I gave her a weak smile.

 _You will have no regrets and move on._

A memory popped into my head and my head hurt pretty badly. Everything in front of me got darker and I fell. Layla caught me in time. After a moment when I regained my balance Layla looked me with worried eyes. "Flora, are you…"

"No!" I shouted when I realized what she was going to say, "It was just a migraine."

She clearly didn't look satisfied with the answer. From that moment, I was pretty sure the girls were going to be suspicious of me.

Mine and Layla's phone ringed because of a text from Bloom.

 _ **Bloom:**_ _Time to get back to Alfea. Faragonda wants to see us all and the specialists. We're going on a mission!_

* * *

 **Did you guys like the chapter? Do you think that it was Eros who sent Kat to the party or Kat came on her own? Is she evil? Why do you think Flora never thought of Eros again and why are the feelings coming back?What is happening to her feelings? Why isn;t she acting like the usual Flora?  
**

 **Let me know through your reviews. Please read, share, review and follow. Again, I love all my readers,**

 **ITSAFTALE.**


	4. The History is a Mystery

A special shout out to **'Wondergirl4eva'** for the reviews!

Enjoy, people! I'm throwing chapters like graffiti!

Just to be sure that you all know that Eros will be played by Wade Poezyn, Flora will be played by Taylor Hill and Kat will be played Nina Dobrev. You can imagine all the characters as real people so that it looks realistic. I sometimes prefer that.

* * *

 **The Skyline**

 **Chapter 4: the History is a Mystery**

* * *

" _The ultimate mystery is one's own self."_

 _(Listen to 'Ride' by Cary Brothers for this chapter)_

* * *

 **Flora**

The winx and I were sitting in Miss Faragonda's office looking at her face while she was quiet. After a moment of silence she ordered Griselda to leave just the seven of us in the room. We knew it was something serious because Miss Faragonda doesn't just call us out of blue. "Is something wrong, Miss Faragonda?" Bloom asked her and she sighed heavily. She put her glasses on her desk and looked at all of us with an unreadable expression. "Yes, Bloom, I'm afraid there is a problem."

The girls and I exchanged some looks and looked back at Headmistress. "Does any one of you know where I come from?" she asked us. For a moment, the room was filled with utter silence and then Stella decided to break the silence, "Umm… Magix?" she said.

Headmistress laughed lightly and said, "Not quite," she continued while Bloom and I looked at each other, "I come from a far away land, Slenane. It was once a beautiful land, my brother was the lord of the land but because of his cruelty, the land was destroyed by the two that he affected." All of us were surprised by the revelation. None of us thought that Miss Faragonda was once a princess of a land. "I'm sorry to hear that." Bloom said out of pity. Bloom of all people should know what it felt like to be taken away from your home. We never really looked at her background. She was just a wise lady, who was our mentor.

"We're all sorry to hear that, Miss," I continued and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement, "Tell us if we could do something for you."

"Actually, that is why I wanted you all to be here. I need you to go the wastelands of the royal palace of Slenane. You have to find a magic totem that is very important for this universe." Headmistress replied.

"What is it that you want us to retrieve?" Layla asked. Miss Faragonda opened a file that was lying on her desk. She opened it and passed it to Stella who was the nearest to her.

Stella looked at the file and raised an eyebrow, "You want us to retrieve a vial from the ashes of nothing?" she said bluntly. I slapped her arm and mouthed, 'say sorry' and took the file from her."I'm sorry." Stella said who was now filled with guilt. I observed the photo that the file contained; it was a picture of a crystal looking vial. The handle was made up of what seemed like gold. I observed it and passed it on to the others.

"What is it, exactly?" Bloom asked while examining the picture. Miss Faragonda looked so much worried at the time. She was haunted. But, I get it; anyone would be haunted to talk about your destroyed home.

Headmistress sighed, "It's a cure." she informed.

"A cure for what?" Musa asked.

She looked up at us said, "A cure for immortality. In Slenane, there was a coven of witches, all with pure hearts, whose powers were becoming unstoppable and they created a spell that helped them live forever. The cure created because it wasn't fair by the laws of nature. They were cheating death. The cure took the person's power away forever. My brother wanted them dead."The girls are I was startled to hear that there was a cure for all this. We could be humans and lead a normal life without all the magical drama. But, I didn't want it; I mean why would you wanna take such thing?

"That's crazy! There is no cure for that! It must be a myth. And why is it even called a cure? A person would be giving up their powers!" Bloom said. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure it even exists?" Tecna asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, because I'm the one who created it along with my brother." We couldn't believe it. Why would Miss Faragonda of all people created a cure? But, how?

"But, why would you do such a thing? Those witches were good. I mean, they could've helped your kingdom prosper." I asked.

"I'm afraid that I don't know myself. I was young and naïve and my brother took advantage of that. He needed it for his own personal purpose that led him to his death. And I believe that you're the only ones that could get it back. You all are going to Slenane right now. The specialists are waiting for you outside. Good luck." she said.

* * *

Something was wrong with Miss Faragonda. Usually she would b enthusiastic but this time she was… different. "Did someone else notice how weird she was acting?" I asked the girls as soon as we got out.

"Yeah, but she's not the only one acting weird these days." Stella said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her. But I knew very well what that meant. She was talking about my weirdness since _Kat_ of all people showed up at my birthday.

"Let's just not talk about that. We have to find that vial before someone else does." Bloom declared. _How are we supposed to find a vial in wastes of nothing? Stella was right. If Miss Faragonda wanted it so badly why didn't she tell us beforehand about it?_

When we got out we saw the guys were already there with a ship. The guys were standing outside. Stella immediately jumped on Brandon giving him her signature hug as we all laughed. I made my way towards Helia and he gave me a hug. Usually, I return them but this time it didn't feel like it. I didn't wrap my arms around him and he just backed away with awkwardness all around.

He looked at me with worried eyes, "Flora, are you okay? What is it that you wanted to tell me about? Is that is what is bothering?" he asked me. He grabbed my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes. For some reason, I searched for the light blue ones instead. I blink trying to avoid memories of Eros and just hugged Helia tightly just so I don't try to find Eros in him. Helia was better. _I guess._

I buried my face in his chest while he was stroking my hair. I didn't know what was happening to me. I'm always happy to see Helia but this time I didn't feel the rush that I usually do. I sighed, "I'll tell you. Not now, please."

I got out of the embrace and he kept a hand on my shoulder keeping me close to him. We got into the ship and I sat close to him all the time.

* * *

"I just can't believe that there is a cure created by none other than Miss Faragonda. I mean she is how old?" Stella asked filled with annoyance.

I kept resting my head on Helia's shoulder for the rest of the time. "I far as I know, Slenane was destroyed by two of the trusted courtiers. Apparently, they all died when Slenane was destroyed meanwhile, Miss Faragonda was a student at Alfea and completing her first year." Helia said.

"How do you know all that?" Stella asked.

"Uncle Saladin told me, actually that was his version of bedtime stories," I let out a small laugh and he continued, "I can't quite remember their names but they were pretty strong, the courtiers that betrayed Miss Faragonda's brother; Nicholas who was murdered in cold blood because was trying to save his one true love in all the chaos. All of Faragonda's family members were murdered as well, but they left your Headmistress." That story was haunting. All of us were pretty silent for the next ten seconds but you can always rely on Stella to break the silence.

"Okay, sad love stories aside, you guys, what do you think of my nails?" Everyone groaned at that statement.

It took us a while to reach Slenane. In the time, I kept talking to Helia. It was like I was losing the reasons to love him. But talking to him brought the reasons right back in my heart. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Helia asked me.

"Umm… can we just not talk about it here… first, take me somewhere far, far away from here." I sighed and Helia just lightly laughed.

"Okay, guys, I guess we're here. Welcome to the ruins of that was once Slenane." Sky said that made all of our heads shoot up. "Okay, so here's the plan; there are 11 of us, so two groups of 4 and one group of 3 might work."

We all agreed to the grouping. We landed on a barren place with no sight of greenery, anywhere. I immediately felt weak because of the lack of nature. The wind blowing was very fast and hot. The place was very uncomfortable and I was trying to figure out how to channel my powers.

"According to this map Miss Faragonda gave us, we're at a place that used to be grassland," Tecna continued while we all listened carefully, "Well, clearly that has changed. So according to Miss Faragonda, the cure was last seen in a tomb under the royal palace. I say, the best chance to get it back is to search that area. It will take us about 30 minutes to reach there. We can split in the tomb, it's pretty big."

When we reached the royal palace, we were startled. The palace was untouched. Everything in the planet was destroyed except the palace. It was weird, why would you leave the palace untouched when it's the place where you can get the royal treasure. When we entered the palace, it made me sick. All the guard's skeletons were still there with weapons stuck in their bodies. The walls were blood struck.

Other than the guards, there were no bodies. We made our way to the tomb and split up like we decided. I was with Musa and Helia. "This place is like, super creepy." Musa said as we walked along the narrow paths in the tomb. The tomb was carved with tales, I presume. It seemed pretty old but was still strong as hell.

We searched about half of the area when I heard Bloom call us, "Guys! Over here! Look what I found!" she shouted and her voice echoed throughout the tomb. We went towards the place from where the Bloom's voice came, I heard a whisper as I walked along the path, "Help me…" the whisper said.

I turned my head towards that direction but no one was there. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked Helia and Musa. "Hear what?" Musa asked me. I just shook my head and went towards Bloom.

We saw Bloom standing near the entrance of a room. She looked haunted and Stella, Brandon and Sky were also there. Nex and Layla also arrived.

"What is it?" Nex asked in an annoyed voice. We looked over to the room and saw a statue of a woman with a flower right next to her. A dagger made up of stone was driven right through her heart.

"Well, that's weird. Are you sure that we're the only ones here who are here the retrieve the so called cure?" Musa asked.

"Pretty sure." Tecna said while arriving at the place with Timmy.

I went over to the flower and tried to channel it; it showed me a memory. "The flower was placed here about an hour ago. Someone was here and I'm pretty sure that the person was not here for the cure." I said.

"How are you so sure? I mean…" I cut Nex off before he could display more of his stupidity, "Why would you place a flower near a stone or statue, whatever you'd like to call it in a place that has been abandoned for 84 years? I don't think Miss Faragonda mentioned that people knew about its existence. Maybe a survivor?" I said.

"Okay, so this proves that someone was here. The person may know about the cure. Did anyone find it? Any other clue?" Bloom asked us.

"We searched this entire god damned place but still, no signs of a cure. Well, today was a bust." Musa said. We all agreed; we couldn't find the cure. It could've been anywhere. It was such a big place. We tried to find it, but we couldn't. We all got out of the tomb and I took the flower with me. When I was about to get out I heard the whisper again, "Please, help me…" the whisper said. It was definitely a guy's voice but I ignored it and got out.

"Why did you bring the flower with you?" Brandon asked me as he sat beside me.

"I thought that when we would go back and I'm powerful with the help of nature, I could gather more information about. Like who kept it there." I told him.

He nodded his head and spoke, "Why wasn't that so called cure kept in a beautiful crystal box with light shining around it like in that Beauty and the Beast movie?"

I chuckled, "How do you know about Beauty and the Beast?" I asked.

"Well, when you're dating Stella for the past five years, you'll know how."

"I guess I'll never know." I said with a smile and Brandon returned the favor. I looked at Helia who was talking to Sky. He noticed me looking at him and smiled and so did I.

* * *

When we reached Alfea, Miss Faragonda was already outside and waiting for us. We told her that we couldn't find anything related to the cure. But, we did tell her that someone left a flower there, not an hour ago. She seemed interested in that small happening and told us that she will keep looking was the cure. She was sure disappointed that we didn't bring it back; she trusted us.

The girls and I entered our dorm room and I jumped on my bed after I put the flower in a glass full of water. Then, I finally gathered the courage to stand up and go to shower. When I got out, all the girls were already there in their pajamas with a comfortable place built with pillows and blankets. Stella was already there with a lot of popcorn, pretzels and soda.

"Okay, what is happening over here?" I said jumping on the pillow-cave and landed on Bloom shoving her down, making it hard for her to breathe. I grinned at her reaction which was shouting, 'Ahhh!'

"We're having a girls' night. With all the creepy drama at that place, which I'm never going to visit again, I thought that we needed to take the edge off." Stella said.

I nodded and got off of Bloom. "Okay, so what are we gonna do about the Movie situation?" Tecna asked holding a box of CDs.

"How about 'the Notebook'?" I asked with an eager voice.

"Flora, how many times have you seen that movie?" Layla asked me. My head shot up, "That is so not the point!" I said. The girls laughed at my reaction.

"Okay, we're watching 'Pitch Perfect', and that's final!" Stella declared with her mouth filled with pretzels.

* * *

" _Perfectly sums up the movie, it is equally beautiful and sad."_

" _That is fascinating."_

All of our eyes were glued to the TV screen as Jesse and Becca were setting relationship goals.

"I just love Jesse's character; he's so sweet and wise." Stella said while swooning over Jesse.

"Wise?" Tecna said with a laugh. I couldn't help but relate his character to someone and spoke up without thinking, "You know, when I first met **Eros** and he showed me the skyline he also said something this wise." I said without taking my eyes off the TV and little did I know what kind of dumb move I just made.

"Wait, did you just a say, 'Eros'?" Musa, who was sitting right next to me asked.

"What? No, I said Helia." I lied with such good expression. They should've bought it.

"No, you said, 'Eros'." Musa told me.

"Slip of a tongue." I said looking back at the TV. Musa also dropped the event. After a good girls' night party and some girl talk, we all went to sleep at 3 AM. We were so tired to get up that we all slept in the pillow-cave Well, tomorrow, I'm gonna find out what that flower was doing there.

* * *

 **Hope you like this story till now and if you do, then if follow, favorite and share this story. So what do you think is going on in Flora's head and heart? Will she ever see Eros or Kat again? Who do you think left the flower near the statue? Why did Miss Faragonda wanted that cure so bad? Who was the person that her brother, Nicholas loved? Who killed him?  
**

 **Please, let me know what you think through your reviews.**

 **Love, ITSAFTALE.**


	5. All and Sundry Have a Dark Side

**The Skyline**

 **Chapter 5 | All and Sundry Have a Dark Side**

 **…**

" _Pain demands to be felt."_

 _John Green, The Fault in our Stars_

 _(Listen to 'Scared of Happy' by Fifth Harmony for this chapter)_

 _ **...**_

It'd been about a week since we went to the tomb underneath the Slenane Palace. I told the rest of the girls about the voices I heard there but they said that the place was so creepy and my mind was just getting messed up. They also told me to just shake it off, but I couldn't.

How could you?

Maybe there was someone there?

Things between Helia and I got complicated too in the time being. I mean, it was the same, like it used to be, but, I wasn't. I'd been… different. I didn't' know what caused it. Maybe it was the fact that I still missed Eros. I knew it was not ethical; I met the person 6 years ago and yes, he sent me his noble regards at my birthday but it didn't mean that I was to hang on to him. There was nothing between us.

Helia tried talking to me about it but I told him to just let it go. Usually, I maintained my calm, sometimes, I had an outburst. But, I couldn't just let it go like that. I loved him and he deserved to know what was going on in my life, even though how pathetic it was. Whenever, I found the courage to confronting him about it, the fact that he didn't deserve the stupidity that could be easily dealt with.

Sometimes, I cried. I cried because I didn't know what to do anymore. I shouldn't have let it affect me in the first place. That was the reason that not only me, Helia had to go through my selfishness. A part of me wanted to just leave Helia and go looking for Eros, it seemed stupid but I wanted to put it in action; my dim part wanted it.

And the other part, the strong part, forced me to be loyal to Helia. One thing I didn't understand was that why after so many years, I wanted Eros to be a part of my life.

But this one particular day, I let the dim part win.

 _All and sundry have a dark side._

Eros was so right when he said that. I had a dark side, the part that wanted to track him down.

* * *

I woke up early (as usual), showered, brushed my teeth, ate, the usual, you know. The girls woke shortly after me. We were sitting in the common area of our dorm. I was reading a book, Bloom was playing with Kiko, Stella was probably putting up some new designs and Musa was listening to music. Layla and Tecna were God knows where.

Suddenly, the door burst open loudly and we saw Tecna and Layla enter the room with tons of books in their lean hands. The rest of us were startled watching the both of them carrying so many books in their hands so early in the morning.

"What in God's name are you two doing with those books?" Musa asked with a worried and horrifying expression on her face. Layla and Tecna put the books down on the coffee table that looked like they were related to History. Tecna rolled her eyes, playfully at Musa's question.

"Well, these are History books." Layla answered after she caught some breath probably because they had to carry so many books all the here from the library which is a long way. You must be thinking why didn't they just their magic, let me answer that for them: Last time when we had to carry these many books from the library to our dorm, Stella used her magic and while on the way she got distracted as she started to talk to someone and all the books fell on the ground, everywhere and some even hit Ms. Griselda who happened to be there at the wrong place on the wrong time. After that incident, Ms. Griselda had forbidden all of us to use magic in the hallways and especially Stella.

"Yeah, I figured. What I meant is what you two are doing with so many _history_ books so early in the morning."

With that said, I think you figured that Musa is not a fan of history.

"These books contain information about Slenane." Layla chirped.

"Still looking into it? I thought Miss Faragonda gave us an out." Stella said, irritated. After we went into that tomb, Stella was the one that wished of never going back. She was sympathetic towards Faragonda after acknowledging what happened but didn't want to step another foot down there. It haunted her out so much. It haunted all of us.

"Yeah, she did, but, it's an interesting case, we can't just leave it. I mean, Slenane to Miss Faragonda is like Domino to Bloom. We didn't give up on Bloom so we can't give up on her. Anyway, the so called Cure can be very dangerous." Layla explained.

Stella sighed and went back to working on her sketches. "Why so down about it, Stel?" Bloom asked her softly.

Stella put her sketches aside and leaned forward, looking at her palms, rubbing them slightly, "It's just… I saw something on the walls and it spooked me out." she said lightly. I figured that she was referring to the carved paintings on the walls of the tomb.

Bloom came closer to her, "What was it?" she asked.

"It was nothing… the whole place was kind of scary. I mean people died there." she looked up from her palms and sat straightly.

"You know what; it's been so long since we hung out like normal people. There's a party, thrown by this guy I know on this Saturday. Wanna come?" Musa suggested.

Everyone's face lit up. "In." we all chorused.

* * *

After cheering Stella up, we all dug into the books. It was 12 in the noon and we engrossed in the words of those old pages. To be honest, the stories of Slenane were pretty interesting. It used to be a very powerful kingdom and it was funny to hear that two people tore it apart.

"Hey, look what I found," Tecna exclaimed and all of our heads shot up in her direction, "There is about the last generation of Slenane, meaning, Nicholas and Miss Faragonda. It says right here, that their father died in a battle and Nicholas, his son took his place, becoming the king. He was a great king with youthful thoughts and did everything he could for the welfare of his kingdom. But, when the kingdom was destroyed, he fled but was later assassinated by Cole; one of the noblemen that turned on him while Alana, the other, slaughtered the whole of royal family… apparently, Nicholas angered them so much, that they grew vengeful and lost control over their powers. "

She read the last part from the book. What I really wanted to know was why he wanted to destroy the witches that could've helped him. Even though it was written that he was great king, I knew that something was just not right about him.

"Well maybe, both of them were sociopaths." Musa said casually, shrugging.

"As much as I would love to believe that I think they must have had a reason for this, I mean, they never mentioned why they attacked Slenane in the first place." I reasoned.

"Flora's right. But what we should be worrying about where the cure might be. Flora, did you use your magic to channel that flower?" Bloom asked, turning to me.

I sighed, "No,"

"Well, what are you waiting for? As soon as we find the cure, the better it would be for us."

I nodded and went to mine and Bloom's room to get the flower that I found in the tomb. I spelled it so that it wouldn't get spoiled. I kept it in a glass case, like the rose in Beauty in the Beast. I wanted to find out who kept it there, and I knew that trying to channel it would work best if I was in a forest.

I didn't go there until then mainly because I had a lot on my plate. I decided that I should wait till spring comes, and every flower is blooming; the forest's power would be the strongest at the time which meant, that day.

That day was the day when I was going to see for myself who put it there.

I took the flower out of its case and went back to the common area of the dorm with flower. I tied my flower in a ponytail. I took out my heels and replaced them with some sport shoes and went with the ripped jeans I was wearing then.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked me. I figured out that she was talking about my sudden change of outfits. I looked down at myself and just shrugged, "Well, I'm going into the woods, can't just prance around in heels and my hair flowing and going in my mouth."

I answered her question and Stella went all, 'oh'. That girl. Sigh.

"I'm coming with you!" Bloom shouted from the other side of the room sliding on some sneakers. I nodded and went to open the door.

We bid the others goodbye and went deep into the woods. I used to go there a lot in my freshmen year when I wanted to be alone. Usually I would just walk up to 10 miles from the end of the woods but that time, Bloom and I walked up till the nearest valley. The valley had many flowers that bloomed in spring and the whole valley would turn from green to pink.

We were about to reach the valley and I was way ahead of Bloom. I'm not the athletic type, usually, but when it comes to nature, I can be Usian Bolt. "Flora, wait up!" Bloom shouted behind me. I stopped on my tracks and looked back at Bloom who was out of breath. I sighed, "Come on! It's already half past noon, I don't wanna be late."

Bloom groaned and followed me again. After a couple of minutes we reached the valley, and in front of us was a mesmerizing shrine made by nature. As I said, the valley was filled with shades of pink and there was a narrow river flowing. The valley was not that high, it was more like… medium.

Bloom was finally standing beside me and we both shared a look. I chuckled and she shook her head motioning me to start my magic. I took out the flower case and opened it, taking the flower out.

I held the flower in my hand and using my magic, I made it float in the air, between my hands that were separated. I used my powers to contact the nature and the winds started blowing faster and I was flying in the air, not much high. Bloom looked around in amusement, taking in the wonders of life.

I closed my eyes for concentration. I was right; due to the blooming of flowers and plants, the nature was very powerful. The feeling of influence was very strong. I focused all my energy on the flower and asked the forest for their help. My mind started filling with different voices… all from the living, and pictures started coming before my eyes.

The images were not clear but I tried my best to take out all of its thoughts. I discovered that the flower originated from Slenane; not the type of the flower, the flower itself, it was from Slenane. A lot of suspicions came into my mind but the most prominent of them was if Slenane had been destroyed for eighty years, with no trace of life there… how the living flower was kept there not an hour ago when I arrived there.

I focused more deeply on its memories and saw an image that was unclear but it still worked, I got something out of it.

 _The statue stood there, lifeless, and he walked in. A man, whose face could not be seen, with dirty blond hair and deep blue, almost black eyes, bent down and kept the flower at the ground. '_

" _Goodbye, Love," he said sternly, a smirk plastered on his face, "You will not be…"_

Before the vision could be completed, I lost my connection, not because of my weakness, but because of an explosion. The flower was protected with a lucid shining sphere around it that caused the energy burst. I went flying down to the ground with great speed and hit the ground, which was not that hard.

"Flora!" I heard Bloom shriek when everything went dark and I was unconscious.

* * *

I felt sore and weak like I hadn't eaten all day; I was numb. The effort that took me open my eyes was too much. I was completely drained out of energy. I couldn't keep my eyes open for long; after a second I close them again, losing to the weakness I was feeling. I opened them again and blinked a few times. I repeated the process for a while and when I finally gained consciousness, I took a deep breath and started taking my surroundings in.

The room where I was laid was of pale yellow color. I felt a warm touch on my arm and looked down at them. I saw a pale strong hand placed on them, with its grip strong. "Helia?" I almost whispered.

"Hey," a quiet reply came from the deep voice that belonged to Helia. I came closer to my bed. When I finally got some senses in me, a lot questions started to come in my mind. Who was the man in the vision? Why couldn't I complete the vision even after being so powerful? Where was I? What was I doing? What time it was?

I started to get up from the bed but Helia stopped me, "You need to rest, Flora, just lie down."

He said that in his soft voice and I was too weak to argue. I saw everyone standing in the corner of the room; the girls, the guys and even Miss Faragonda was there. "What happened?" I asked with rasp in my voice.

"We could ask you the same thing, young lady! What were you thinking by using so much magic that knocked you out?!" Stella exclaimed and I rolled my eyes while she continued her rambling even after everyone stopped her, "Do you know how worried we got when Bloom said that you were unconscious? I thought for a second…"

Before Stella was able to continue her rambling, she was interrupted by Miss Faragonda, "Flora, why didn't you tell me about you trying to work further to find the cure?" she asked me sweetly, like the motherly figure she is.

I looked over to her, "I wasn't going to until your orders, but I thought that this time would be great if I wanted to take help of the forest for channeling the flower, all I needed to know was that it was protected, somehow…" I said weakly.

Miss Faragonda sat beside me with soft eyes she spoke, "Flora, you need to rest. I know that would lead us to the person that kept it in the tomb, but I care about your wellbeing more. Professor Palladium will deal with it," before I could argue with her she stopped me, "Flora, you need to rest. If I need your help, I'll ask you."

I nodded softly and she left the room with Ms Griselda on her side.

I sighed and didn't tell her about the vision I saw; I was so weak to do it. I looked at Helia who was looking at me with soft eyes, "You know, I don't want to scold you because that will make you sad," he leaned closer to me, "But don't you ever try to pull something off like that, missy."

His remark only made me chuckled and he smiled too.

"I didn't know that it would take me so much power to channel a single flower, but… it was different, it was like… it was protected Helia. I don't know…" I was rambling and looked over to him who was looking at me with pity and concern in his eyes, "Do you think I'm crazy?" I bluntly asked.

His expression changed to hurt, "No, Flora, I'm just concerned for you… you need to let this one go. I want you to take care of yourself, just this one time."

Just one time… now, that I look at it, he was right. I was getting paranoid about that flower. Maybe I did use too much power that it backed away on me. Maybe I was just hallucinating because of the weakness.

But one thing couldn't leave my mind; it was **maybe**.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in while. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

 **Do you think Nicholas was creepy? Who protected the flower's memories? Do you think that Eros will show his face again? Ever?**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews,**

 **Love, ITSAFTALE**


End file.
